1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing technology for forming an insulating film on a part such as a device isolation groove, for example, to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus, which are effective after a structure such as an oxide film is formed on a semiconductor substrate (for example, semiconductor wafer) on which a semiconductor integrated circuit (referred to as an ‘IC’ hereinafter) is formed and installed, or to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing integrated circuits (ICs), as ICs are highly integrated,  miniaturization of circuit devices such as transistors constituting the ICs is required. For this reason, as a device isolation forming method for ICs, a shallow trench isolation (STI) method having an excellent dimension control property and providing a small occupation area is currently used. In the STI method, after a groove is formed in a semiconductor substrate, an atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method using tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) and O3 (ozone), or a plasma CVD method using TEOS is used to embed an insulating film into the formed groove, thereby forming a device isolation region.
However, in recent years, high integration of ICs is gradually increased, an aspect ratio (depth of groove/width of groove), which is a ratio of the depth of a device isolation groove to the width thereof, is increased. For this reason, in the atmospheric pressure CVD method used in the related art, it is difficult to embed an insulating film in a device isolation groove without forming a void or a seam. To address a defect such as the void, for example, a filling technology using a spin on dielectric (SOD) method, in which an applied film (PSZ: polysilazane) of a perhydro polysilazane solution is formed through spin coating to be deposited within a device, and then, an oxidation/polymerization reaction is promoted through a high temperature water vapor oxidation process to form an insulating film, is being developed.
However, in a case of an insulating film formed through the high temperature water vapor oxidation process, it is difficult to remove carbon or hydrogen as impurities included in polysilazane for obtaining a dense film. As a method of forming a film of this polysilazane, in Patent Document 1 below, a method in which polysilazane is applied on a substrate, then, a first heat treatment is performed at a  temperature ranging from 100° C. to 250° C. to evaporate organic solvent, and then, a second heat treatment is performed, for example, at 400° C. to cure the applied polysilazane film is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-321719